


Happy Birthday

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bittersweet, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers (2012), friendships, prank attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: It's Tony's birthday.





	Happy Birthday

A couple hours ago, the penthouse had been full of rambunctious life. Music blared. Booze flowed, and god there was so much dancing. Now it was mostly just Tony and Steve on a couch-- the former slurring animatedly about some science project Steve had no hope of understanding but he nodded along anyway -- and Barton, who didn't really count.

"Wake up," Rhodey said as he slapped a hand down on the archer's shoulder.

"Hngzh," Barton mumbled as he knocked Rhodey's hand away and jerked his head. His eyes cracked open slightly "What? Not 'sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, just resting your eyes, right? Bad idea around these parts." Rhodey pointed at Tony. "This guy notices, and you'll have a permanent marker dick on your face in no time."

"Aren't we all a little old for that?"

"Never!" Tony yelled, still looking at Steve but pointing a marker in Clint's direction. He swiveled around and waggled his eyebrows. "You're so luck- ... Hey, where you going?"

"Home," Rhodey said, shrugging into his jacket. "It's 2 in the morning."

"Yep, I'm out too," Clint said, hauling himself to his feet.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Steve asked. His eyes dart between Rhodey and Tony.

"Yep. See, one of the perks of having to share my best friend with superheroes is that I don't have to be babysitter-in-chief anymore." Rhodey looked at his watch. "It'll be fine. Give him 40 minutes and drop him into bed."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter. I'm ffffuhh," Tony squinted and started counting the decades on his fingers.

"Sure you don't," Rhoedy said before leaning over, draping an arm over Tony's shoulders in a half-hug and pressing lips to his temple. "Happy birthday, Tone."

"Yeah, it's my birthday."

"Sure is."

Rhodey smiled and was halfway out of the room when he heard clinking bottles and the scrape of the coffee table across the floor.

"I got it, I'm fine," Tony said as Rhodey turned back to see him stumbling around the table, Steve's guiding hand at his elbow until he was free of the obstacles. "Wait up, I'll walk you out," Tony said as he approached Rhodey.

"We're 68 floors up."

"Then I'll walk you to the elevator, come on," Tony practically fell into Rhodey before finding his feet and following along. For a moment they just watched as the numbers slowly dinged up from the ground floor. It was at 32 when Tony spoke.

"Hey, come here." It always amazed Rhodey how Tony oscillates. From happy to sad and drunk to sober and back again in a flash. And yet, it was still a surprise when Tony wrapped his arms around him and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you for my birthday," he said. "This was a good one."

"Yeah it was," Rhodey said. "I think Tasha and JARVIS handled most of the plans though."

"You know what I mean," Tony said, and Rhodey could only nod and tighten his grip, trying not to think about the one they'd missed.

The elevator dinged, the doors slid open and closed again before Tony moved back. One hand still gripped Rhodey's sleeve. "I mean it, I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I know where I'd be," Rhodey said. "Probably at home, in bed, surrounded by beautiful women." Tony snorted a laugh in response.

"Is that what they're calling field manuals and gun parts these days?" They were still laughing when a hand jabbed at the elevator button again.

"Okay, Tony," Steve said. "Let's let the colonel get home."

"THIS GUY," Tony said, as he transferred his attention to Steve, latching onto him like some kind monkey. "See, now this guy knows how to party, Rhodes. He's what, 90-something an' still going strong." For a second, Rhodey expected Steve's eyes to drop. He didn't usually like the out-of-time reminders --'lost time' he'd called it once during a rare moment alone after a VA function -- but Steve just smiled and shook his head, freeing one hand from Tony's grasp to clasp Rhodey's.

"Drive safe," Steve said.

"Take care of him."

"Will do."

Steve was leading Tony away when the elevator doors reopened and Rhodey stepped through.

"Hey, I thought he was going home?" Rhodey could hear Tony say as the doors started to close.

"Doesn't look like he made it very far. ... No, Tony, we're not drawing penises on Clint's face."

Rhodey was still laughing when the elevator reached street level.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my friend. You know who you are.


End file.
